


Strawberry kisses with a taste of cigarette

by shizu_iiee



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Slice of Life, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizu_iiee/pseuds/shizu_iiee
Summary: "As the cherry blossoms swayed gracefully in the spring daylight, my feelings comes alive as you looked at me like I'm one of your midnight dreams. Maybe, I'll be your man in the future. Unfortunately, that is not going to happen because you already have your Juliet..."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol





	Strawberry kisses with a taste of cigarette

Hi, there my beautiful reader, I hope you are happy and safe wherever you are! Don't expect too much with my story, you'll be disappointed if you do. Also, please do have a long a patience with me because I'm not going to promise that I'll update daily maybe just two times a week, I guess? 

English is not my native language, you'll see that in the future. If you see some grammatical errors or wrong usage of punctuations and words, I'm sorry about that. You can correct me without being rude. I'm open with suggestions. That's all! Peace out!


End file.
